The Dangerous, Highly Eventful Pranks of Emmett
by MintLollipop01
Summary: a story about how Emmett and Bella's relationship grows and changes as Emmett pranks Bella. It is also a story about Edward and Bella intimately, so it is rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story was one that I started a while ago. Basically, it is a story about how Emmett and Bella's relationship grows and changes as Emmett pranks Bella. It is also a story about Edward and Bella and their sex lives, though there won't be sex in every chapter because honestly, except for prostitutes, who has sex every day? So I hope you enjoy and please review. I might not update too much, but I have a decent amount of work done on this story, so I won't have to really work for a while if I keep updating. Also, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Unfortunately my black mailing to Stephenie Meyer has not yet given me the ownership over Emmett. But I can always dream. :) Enjoy. **

I drove up the long, twisting drive to the Cullen's house. My heart thumped anxiously as I thought about seeing Edward. His trip really had been too long. I should have told him to stay closer. Two days with him away was pure torture for me. Forks held nothing for me without him there, but he really had needed to go see the Denalis and I respected that. I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle a run in with the beautiful Tanya who I was fighting for Edward. I had to admit, I was a little jealous that Tanya had him for those two days and I didn't. But that didn't matter, I reminded myself. He chose me. My heart leapt with the joy at that realization.

I parked in front of the big white house and tried to open the door to my truck, but it was already open.

"Oh, Edward, you scared me!" I said, laughing as I looked at my beautiful vampire boyfriend. I traced over his perfectness with my eyes, meeting his black ones and grinning. I realized with a surge of disappointment that he would have to leave soon to hunt.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"That was the _longest_ two days of my life." I told him truthfully.

"Of mine, too." He said.

I tried to get out of the truck without moving my eyes from his face. Big mistake. I tripped, running into his cold marble chest. He surprised me. Instead of catching me, he held me and let us fall to the grass, with me on top of him.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in surprise. I was silenced by his cold, smooth lips crushing themselves to mine.

"I missed you." He said, breaking away so I could breathe, something I never remembered to do when I was kissing him.

"I missed you." I told him.

We stayed there for a little while, with me lying on top of him in the grass. Eventually, we stood up, planning to go into the house. I laughed, seeing mud all over his shirt and pants.

"What?" He asked me innocently.

"You have mud all over your back!" I said. I was surprised that he hadn't felt it.

"I guess lying in the grass in Washington is not the best idea." He said, grinning.

"I thought it was great." I said.

"I did too." We both laughed.

He led me into the house.

In the living room, I saw Emmett lounging across one couch. He was playing a video game.

When we entered, he stood up.

"Hey, little sis!" He greeted me, coming over to hug my tightly. A little too tightly.

"Can't... breathe." I managed to get out.

"Oops. Sorry." He let me go.

"You know, Teddy bear, not all of us have vampire strength." I said, then covered my mouth with my hands.

"Teddy Bear?" Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

I looked down, embarrassed that I had been called out on my nickname that was reserved for Emmett in my head.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I made the mistake of looking up into his golden, probing eyes.

Holy moly, how does a vampire have _bambi_ eyes?

"Teddy bear is the nickname I have for Emmett in my head." I mumbled. Of course, they both had vampire hearing, so the mumbling lost its affect.

Edward was laughing silently. His body shook with it.

Emmett was looking at me in mock disgust. At least, I thought it was fake. All of my family were such great actors that you couldn't usually tell they were acting. Of course, me, the lousy human being the exception.

"Teddy bear?" Edward repeated through his laughs. So fast that it was a blur, Emmett reached out and smacked Edward. The sound was deafening, like rocks being smashed together. Edward flew backwards into a wall. He was up immediately, unharmed. He flitted back to my side.

I stared at Emmett. He wasn't usually all that scary. Usually, he seemed like a teddy bear to me. But now, I was a little scared. His expression was still joking, but he looked at me darkly. "You're gonna regret that, little sis." He said.

I figured that he wasn't too mad, considering he still called me little sis. But revenge from Emmett could get dirty, as I had heard from Edward on more that one occasion.

I heard Esme's voice coming from somewhere upstairs.

"No fighting in my house!" She shouted.

"Sorry, Mom!" Both Emmett and Edward shouted back.

Edward looked back at me. "Bella, I have to go change clothes and clean the wall. Stay with Emmett. I will be right back." He didn't give me a chance to say no, that Emmett was a little scary, that I needed a protector. He was probably giving Emmett a chance to get his revenge.

I looked up the stairs. "Stupid vampire." I muttered. I looked back at Emmett. He was mock glaring at me. He took a step towards me. I stepped back.

"You wouldn't." I warned him, my voice low.

So fast that I couldn't see him, he had flown into me, knocking both of us to the ground. I made a high pitched sound in my throat. We landed in a similar position to that Edward and I had kissed in earlier, though Emmett was on top of me. He held himself carefully, so that I was pressed against him, feeling some of his weight, but not all of it.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that one." He said in my ear.

I trembled a little. Though I knew that he wouldn't ever hurt me, Emmett still had a wild, dirty imagination. I knew payback would be humiliating. "Sorry, sorry." I apologized to Emmett.

I tried to push on his chest. He laughed and grabbed my hands and yanked me up so we were both standing. We had moved so fast that I got dizzy, and swayed. Emmett made sure I didn't fall by holding my hands.

I wondered where the heck Edward was. Vampires moved so fast that he should have been done changing by now.

Emmett kept my hands in his huge ones, icy ones.

"Em, I'm not gonna fall." I told him.

"I know." He said. I tried to pull my hands out of his and he grinned when I couldn't.

I sighed. "I'm not gonna run. If I tried, you would catch me or I would trip." He let go of my hands.

Just then, Alice and Jasper walked in the door.

"Alice!" I squeaked, relieved to see her.

"Hey guys." Jasper and Alice greeted us.

"Alice, save me!" I said frantically.

Emmett put his hand over my mouth and quickly pulled me around so my back was pressed against his huge chest. I tried to struggle, but he was too strong. I finally gave up.

"Oh, Bella, don't be such a 'll be fun!" Emmett said.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Bella called me a... name and now I get revenge. You all know how that is." Emmett said.

Jasper nodded.

"Bella, I think you have to take your punishment. Otherwise, Emmett will be worse later." Alice said. I glared at her.

"What did she call you?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, nothing of importance." Emmett replied.

"Teddy Bear!" Called Edward from upstairs. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming to save me?

Jasper and Alice cracked up and I did too, though my laughter was muffled by Emmett's hand.

Emmett growled.

"What is he gonna do, Alice?" I tried to say against Emmett's hand. It came out strange sounding and muffled, but apparently she understood.

Alice looked into the future, her golden eyes glazing over.

She then laughed.

"Oh, Bella, this is gonna get bad." Alice said, laughing. She didn't go into more detail.

"Shit." I said against Emmett's hand. I felt Emmett's huge chest rumble with laughter.

I thought about begging, but that would probably just add to my impending humiliation.

"Fine, Emmett, let's get this over with." I said into his hand.

Alice and Jasper grinned at me.

Emmett moved his hand from my mouth until his arm was just loosely draped over my shoulders.

"Edward! You better get down here! I know you will want to see this and I'm only going to do it once." I shouted up the stairs at him. I hadn't needed to shout, but I was mad about the whole situation.

He appeared seconds later, as did Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie was nowhere to be found.

"What took you so long?" I asked him. "Well, I had to give Emmett the time to work up to his revenge." He said, grinning. I grumbled incoherently to myself about the unfortunate outcomes of hanging out with vampires. Everyone laughed. I was sure my face was fuchsia by now.

"Okay, Emmett, set me up with my punishment before I slip and call you a Teddy bear again."

He looked at me pointedly.

"That doesn't count!" I said. He rolled his eyes, grinning.

"You know, I am so glad that Edward didn't kill you. Everything is so much more fun with you around." He said. Everyone except me laughed. I was in too much of a surly mood to laugh.

He led everyone into the living room. His arm was still draped over my shoulder. I didn't care. I wasn't going to run. I was in a house of vampires.

"Bella, I have decided something." Emmett said.

"Uh oh."

He ignored me.

"I will save my payback until you least expect it. Then you will be living in the fear of what it is."

"You're mean." I told him. Then I sighed.

"But really, Em," I said, " I have at two rules for this prank of yours." He waited, though looked a little disappointed about rules.

"They can't be at work, or at school." I told him.

He nodded. "I can work with those."

We talked a while. Most of it was about Emmett's payback, though I just sat there dreading it.

Eventually, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper faded away, saying they needed to do a few things. I sat with Emmett on the couch. His arm was still around me. He was trying to make me feel uncomfortable, but it wasn't really working.

Edward sat in a nearby chair. Alice was sitting on the coffee table. The three of them were having some sort of conversation in their minds. Emmett would be thinking about his plan and then change it and Edward would help him develop. Alice was even helping them. I felt so betrayed.

Finally, it became too much when they mentioned the whipped cream.

"Fine! I can leave!" I said. I tried to get up, but Emmett pushed me back down with his arm.

"Come on, sis." He said. "Don't be like that!"

"I hate this! Emmett, why couldn't I just take whatever twisted, sick, awful, humiliating punishment that you come up for me _now_?"

"Because, that would ruin all the fun." He answered, like it was an obvious thing. It made me feel like I was five years old.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

She stood up. I tried to stand, but Emmett's arm still pressed me down.

"Alice, don't you dare tell her anything!" Emmett said.

"I won't, I promise Teddy." She said.

Emmett glared at me.

"What?" I asked him. His glare was really scary.

"I blame you for an eternity of teasing."

"Well, I will probably get an eternity of teasing after you're done with whatever you plan, so I guess we are even."

He laughed and my stomach twisted uneasily.

"Emmett, let me up." He moved his arm and I stood. I walked up the stairs and to Edward's room.

I assumed that Alice was following me.

I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs.

"Spill it, Alice." I told her. I had unfortunately forgotten that I was in a house of vampires who could hear every breathe of me from a mile away.

"Bella, you-" She started, but just then Emmett came barreling through the door. He ignored Alice and went to me. He tackled me like he had earlier and positioned me so I could see his face. It was furious and right in front of mine. I was shaking in terror.

"It's gonna get a lot worse because you did that, Bella. I would sleep with one eye open if I were you."

"But Em, you can't sleep." I stated, pretending to be innocent.

That got him. He shook with laughter almost louder than Alice and Edward's together. I hadn't known Edward came in. I then realized that the statement didn't really make sense. I managed to tell them that and they cracked up all over again. I grumbled to myself about psycotic vampires, making them crack up all over again. When they had finally calmed themselves, we sat around and I scowled as Alice, Edward and Emmett talked of Emmett's payback. I traced patterns on Edward's back until the conversation was over.

We all sat around until Emmett, then Alice left to go find their mates. On her way out, Alice said, "Don't worry, Bella, it is all good Cullen fun."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Good Cullen Humiliation." I corrected her.

"Well, yeah, that too. But you will laugh about this. Maybe not in fifty years, but eventually."

"Yeah, right. I never thought there would be a day where I would bet against you, Alice, but that day has come."

She smiled.

Once she had left, Edward and I lounged about kissing.

"Edward?" I asked him when there was a break in our kisses.

"Yes?" He asked me. He repositioned so he could look into my face.

" I need to talk to you, but I guess I can't with Emmett in the house." I told him. I stared at the door, waiting for Emmett to rush in again.

"Okay." We sat in silence for a minute.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you make sure that it's not too bad?" I asked. " I mean, I know that there is no way to have nothing at all happen, but will you also tell Teddy that he has to keep it out of Charlie's notice?" I asked. I didn't want Charlie to see me doing some awful thing that Emmett thought up.

Edward smiled at 'Teddy', and nodded.

We talked a bit and kissed some, then it was time for me to go make dinner for Charlie.

"Can I still stay here?" I asked.

"You are always welcome, Love. And we can find you some food."

I called my dad and asked him if it was alright that I was staying for dinner.

He said that it was fine and that there was a game so he would probably just have a T.V. dinner.

I felt a little guilty, but he assured me it was fine with him.

Edward and I went downstairs. Emmett had resumed his video game. Rose was reading a thick book. Esme was sketching and Alice was lounging with her head in Jasper's lap. I could hear Carlisle in the kitchen, probably making my dinner.

Jasper looked up when we walked in.

"Bella, why are you so anxious?" He asked me.

I looked down, blushing.

"Umm..." I trailed off. The truth was that I was really scared of what Emmett would do.

Alice sat up.

"Bella, Emmett's pranks aren't _that_ bad, usually. I mean, he hasn't done one for a few months now, so it will probably be bad, but it will all be fine in the long run." She assured me.

Emmett paused his game.

"Seriously, sis, you are nervous about _that_?" He asked, incredulous.

I nodded.

Emmett got up and hugged me, lifting me off my feet and spinning around.

"You are so much fun!" He said. Everyone laughed.

When he set me on my feet, I swayed.

"I have a question," I told him.

"And that is?" He prompted.

"Why do you keep tackling me? I am really confused as to why it is necessary."

He laughed. "Your face, right after you are in the air. It's so shocked. Priceless."

Everyone laughed.

"What if I gave you permission to randomly tackle me ten times in exchange for whatever the awful thing you have planned for your nickname is?" I asked. I didn't think it would work.

He grinned, his teeth glinting.

"Nope, but I will probably tackle you anyway."

I sighed.

"Okay, Em, Whatever you want, big brother." I tried to sound sad.

"Aww, don't be scared Bella," He said.

I pouted, looking at the ground. I tried to act sad.

"How 'bout I go easy on you?" He asked finally.

I looked up. "Thanks Emmett!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

And Edward said that I couldn't act.

Rose sniffed and stood, then flitted up the stairs.

"Sorry, Rosalie." I said. I knew that she could hear me.

Carlisle brought me my food then and I sat at the living room table watching Edward and Alice play chess. It was really quite funny. Edward picked what she would do before she would do it, and Alice would see what he would do. They played the whole game in their heads. Edward ended up winning, though the board stayed untouched.

Carlisle had made enough food for four people, but I managed to eat only about two times the amount I would normally eat.

After eating, Edward and I joined Emmett with his video games.

I played once and lost. I had known before that I would lose. I thought that Emmett might enjoy the gloating of winning. He did.

After that, I said goodbye and Edward drove me home in my truck.

He met me in my room after I had talked to Charlie and excused myself to bed.

I drifted to sleep listening to him hum my lullaby.

The next day was Saturday. Charlie left for fishing early. When I woke, he was gone.

Edward and I lounged in bed for a while, then we planned to go to the Cullen's.

"Edward, I am really scared about... what Emmett will do." I said. He was playing with my hair.

"Honey, you know that Emmett would never do anything to hurt you. He thinks of you as a sister. If he didn't, then he wouldn't be doing this."

I thought about that.

A sudden idea occurred to me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Before we go to your house, can we go to the toy store?"

"Why?"

"I need to get something." "Bella, what are you thinking?" He asked me. I remembered that it was difficult for him when I didn't share my thoughts.

"I want to give Emmett a taste of his own terrifying medicine." I said.

I explained the rest of my simple plan to him. He grinned then.

"I think that this will work." He said finally.

"I do too."

"He will be furious when he finds it is you." Edward warned me.

"I know." I grinned.

"He won't hurt you though." Edward said.

"I know." I said again.

I got dressed, ate a pop tart, and then we were off.

In the toy store, we bought twelve of them, varying in sizes.

We drove to Edward's house. He put one in Emmett's car. Another went in his bed. And so on, they were everywhere that Emmett would look. Edward went into the rooms through the windows.

After hiding them, we went inside. We had barely made it in the door when something flew at me. I cried out in shock and I felt the familiar sensation of flying through the air and hitting the floor.

I tried not to look too scared this time. I failed.

"Hey sis." Emmett said.

He helped me up.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

I sighed.

Alice appeared then.

"Hey Bella," She greeted me. I hugged her. She whispered in my ear.

"He's going to be so mad when he finds them. You are in big trouble."

I pretended she hadn't said anything.

"Em, will you get me that blue shirt I got you the other day, the one with the short sleeves? I wanna see something about the stitching." Alice asked him. I glared at her. Was she bringing me my death?

"Sure Alice." Emmett flitted up to his room. I held my breath.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I let my breath out when I heard Emmett's shout.

He came running down there, holding one of the teddy bears, the one we had put in his bed.

"ALICE! DID YOU DO THIS?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"WHO DID?" He asked her. She shook her head.

Edward squeezed my hand. I was sure that my face gave away everything. I looked at the floor. Emmett was still staring at Alice. When I moved my head to look at the floor, it caught his attention.

He looked to me and then I was flying through the air again. He protected my head right before we hit the ground. He glared at me. This time the fury was real. It was frightening. For a minute, he looked like a vampire.

I knew my face was terrified. Edward was standing, watching. I knew that he wouldn't let Emmett hurt me, but I was still terrified.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I said.

Emmett's face softened just a little.

"Why?" he asked.

I couldn't speak. I was too terrified. The adrenaline rush was over.

"You need a taste of your own medicine, Em." Edward spoke for me.

"This is what your pranks do to us." Alice said. I could talk.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I repeated. I was hoping that I wouldn't burst into tears. His face softened into one I hadn't seen. It was... love. Love that was still unbelievably mad, but still love. Now I got what Edward had said about him loving me this morning. Not like he loved Rose, no, nothing close to that. Love like a big brother to a little sister.

"Sorry Em." I said yet again.

"That's all right, sis."

He helped me up.

"Emmett, I hereby give you permission to do whatever prank you want to me, wherever you want, and twelve times."I told him.

"Why twelve?" He asked.

"There were twelve bears."

He thought about this.

"I'm sorry I scared you Bella, both with the pranks and just then after the bear."

"Was it that obvious when you tackled me?"

"I thought that you were gonna start crying!" He said.

I laughed.

"So now, do I need to worry about twelve new pranks coming my way?" I asked. "Oh, you bet you do! And I'm not holding back this time."

I shuddered.

"Should I be scared?" I asked Emmett.

"Terrified."

I hugged Emmett, glad that he wasn't too mad.

Another thought occurred to me.

"Should I also be worrying that you will start tackling me in the school hallways?"

He contemplated that.

"Nope, only when you are here."

I sighed.

"Bella?" Emmett asked me. "Revenge act number one starts now. At least part of it." My heart sped. He heard that.

"And that is?" I asked. My voice raised in pitch.

"Go get all those damn teddy bears." He said.

I laughed.

"I can do that."

I picked up all of the bears, with the help of Edward.

"Well, that didn't go to badly." I told him.

He smiled.

"By the way, what does Emmett have against Teddy bears?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

I knew my mouth was hanging open.

"Then why do I have twelve threats hanging over my head?"

"You told Emmett that he could do twelve pranks on you."

"Yes, but that was because I felt bad because he was so mad about the teddy bears."

"Emmett needed an excuse for a prank." Edward told me. " And your nickname was perfect. He actually loves it when you call him that. But only you. Not Alice or Me or Jazz. It is not masculine enough for anyone but you to call him."

"He lied?" I asked.

"No. He never said he didn't like it. He just said that you were going to regret that. But he meant telling me your nickname and you thought he meant the nickname."

"And you didn't tell me before because?"

"You and Emmett need bonding time."

"I see." We finished getting the bears and we walked inside, dumping them all on the couch.

"Where-" I was going to ask. Then something ran into me and I was flying again.

"Emmett!" I complained once I had my breath back.

He grinned and helped me up.

"Teddy Bear, Edward just told me something I found _very interesting."_ I told my brother.

I looked at his face. He was considering tackling me again.

"Edward said that you liked me calling you Teddy Bear." I told him.

I waited. He didn't deny it. I took that as a conformation.

"Edward told me that you just didn't like the teasing you would get from Alice, Jazz, Edward, maybe even Rose." I continued.

"So?" He asked.

"So it didn't bother you, but you have a twelve pass to your pranks? It doesn't seem very fair to me, big brother. It would be like me challenging you to an arm wrestling match."

"Okay, so I guess that I shouldn't do any pranks on you. At least for a while..." Emmett finally said.

"Okay, that's fine. I can live in a little peace."

He laughed.

"Em, I think that now I know what Edward meant when he said that you loved me and wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Uhuh." I said against his shirt. " Even though you wanted to torture me with humiliating pranks and you still tackle me almost every time I see you and you sometimes scare me so much I think I will cry, I can see what he means."

"Do I really scare you so much you are gonna cry?"

"I was gonna today. You can be really scary Teddy." I looked at his face. It was sad.

"Sorry I scared you honey, I didn't know... I'm not used to having a human around. I mean, I'm sure I could scare a vampire if I wanted to, but I'd have to try."

"It's okay, Em."

Alice came downstairs, with Jasper in tow.

"Hey Teddy Bear." Jasper greeted Emmett. Emmett growled.

"Jasper, Edward, Alice, will you not call Emmett Teddy bear? If you don't, the second after I am changed, I will kick your butt 'til next Tuesday." I told them.

Alice's eyes glazed over and she grimaced.

"No! Not my Marc Jacobs!" She cried. I laughed.

"You have just seen what I will do to your precious Marc Jacobs if you don't quit teasing my brother."

Emmett interrupted.

"Bella, I don't need your protection." He said.

"Yeah, well, Edward told me that Alice saw that I was gonna be stronger than you once I am changed, so you might need protection after."

"Ooh. Threatening." Emmett said. Then he stopped short. "Wait, you were gonna beat me in a fight?"

He looked to Alice.

She nodded.

"Damn!"

I laughed.

"It's payback for the pranks that I am sure I will get before I am changed."

He laughed.

"Oh, you're gonna be the one needing the protection now, little sis." I winced.

"And so the fun begins..." I said darkly. Everyone laughed.

The next day was Sunday. Charlie left for fishing early again, since he decided that we needed at least a ten years' supply. Edward and I did a few chores in my house, then we headed over to his place.

When we walked in the door, we were greeted by Esme. Carlisle had gone to the hospital to fill in for a doctor who was sick. I looked around, waiting for Emmett to spring, but he didn't. Emmett was nowhere to be found. I passed it off that he was with Rose.

Alice came down the stairs.

"Hey, Bella!" She greeted me.

"Hi."

"I have decided that today I am giving you a makeover. You are coming with me." She took my hand.

I glanced unhappily at Edward. He shrugged, but made no move to save me.

I scowled. Alice yanked on my hand. I tried not to budge.

She sighed.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way, Bella." She threatened.

"And the hard way is?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"I pick you up and carry you upstairs then tie you down and give you a makeover. Take your pick."

"Fine." I grumbled.

I glanced at Edward. He was grinning. Then I followed Alice up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in front of the big mirror in Alice's room. She had put me in a deep blue cotton top with dark jeans and flats. I wore a little makeup and it made my eyes darker and my skin a prettier shade. The entire affect was quite pretty, though I was still mad about being held against my will.

When I went downstairs, Edward was waiting for me.

"You look gorgeous." He said. I smiled a little, then rolled my eyes.

He leaned in to kiss me and my breathing and heart sped. My lips had just touched his when I was flying through the air.

"Emmett!" I complained once I had caught my breath and composed my face. I really had been surprised this time.

"Sorry, Bella." He said, smiling.

"No, you're not."

"Well, yeah. Whatever."

He helped me up.

I glared. "You ruined that kiss!" I said.

He laughed. "Like you won't get another one, ever."

"You know, Em, one of these times I am gonna hit my head and die and then Edward will kill you and then he will go to the Volturi and kill himself then everyone else will die trying to save him, so the Cullen family will not continue to exist." I said.

He looked a little surprised that I came up with this. Then, he took a few steps back from me and started toward me like a track racer. I tried to move away from his path, but he was so fast! I was flying through the air again. This time, I was sure my face was humorous enough for him. I knew I was shocked and scared.

I felt his cold hand cradling the back of my head. I had never noticed it there before, though I was sure it had been.

"You think that I would kill you, Bella?" He asked.

I thought about this, then nodded a tiny bit.

He looked disgusted.

"Don't worry, Bella. I swear, I won't kill you." Emmett said. " I mean, you're my sister, how could I?"

I laughed. "Oh, I can think of a few ways for a vampire to kill a human." I told him.

"Is that how you think of me though? Am I just a vampire?" He asked me.

"No, Em, you are my brother, my friend, my protector, my mirthless teaser who knows how to make my life hell, but you don't, at least most of the time." I told him. I blushed, realizing that this was a bit of a long, emotion filled speech. Emmett helped me up - I had been spending a lot of the time on the ground lately - and gave me a hug before ruffling my carefully arranged hair.

"Thanks, Bella." He told me.

"Anytime, Teddy." I told him. He grinned.

Edward and I then went to Edward's room. We snuggled a while, talking about his life before me, Tanya's family, and other random bits of conversation we hadn't gotten to.

Monday was uneventful. We went to school and then I went home to do my homework and call my mom. We talked for a long time, visiting about work and school and boys, just getting reacquainted. She said that she had called a few times before, but that I was at the Cullen's house. I told her I spent a lot of time over there, with Edward, Alice and Emmett especially. Edward sat on the counter next to me and played with my hair during the conversation.

Edward said that Emmett wanted me to come over and visit, but I said I needed to clean and wanted to give Charlie a good meal. We then talked about how Edward was leaving tomorrow to go hunting with Carlisle, Esme and Rose.

"Why aren't you going with Jasper or Emmett?" I asked him.

"I asked who would stay and babysit you and they were the most willing." Edward said.

"Great. Alice will give me a makeover, Jasper will be bored and Emmett will tackle me every five seconds and laugh when I trip." I told him.

"They will be on their best behavior." Edward assured me. I finally concluded that I wasn't going to be able to stay in my own house.

"Esme will call Charlie tonight to see if you can come to the all girls sleepover." He told me.

All girls, right. Because heaven forbid I slept in the same house as Edward. I was glad that Charlie wasn't aware that Edward spent every night in my bed with me, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I didn't go to the Cullen's today, preferring to lounge around in my sweats with Edward than go be tackled and made over.

Charlie came home as the evening wore on and then I realized that I was exhausted. I waited to go to bed just until I heard Esme call and ask Charlie if I could stay over. He said yes and Edward excused himself to 'go home' for the night. Instead, not ten minutes later, when I went up to bed, I found him in my bed.

Now, lying in bed, I saw that he had gone home and come back in the ten minutes that I had been downstairs. He had changed into a simple cotton t-shirt and some jeans. He called them his sleepwear. We laughed at the idea of sleepwear for vampires. After some kissing, he started humming my lullaby and I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, Edward was still there. Charlie had gone early to work. We kissed some and I excused myself to shower. After showering and toweling off, I was standing in front of the foggy mirror, preparing to brush my hair. With my towel, I rubbed a hole in the fog and I screamed.

Looking back at me was my familiar face, except my hair was a bright shade of blue.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward's anxious voice came from outside the door. I opened it, aware that I was only wrapped in a towel.

He looked at my hair for one minute then growled, "Emmett!" I cussed under my breath.

"Once I am a vampire, he is gonna pay!" I exclaimed.

I looked at my hair in the mirror again and whimpered. "Oh, Edward, what am I going to do? I can't go to school like this." I said. He hugged me to his chest.

"Don't worry, love. Go get dressed, then we will go ask Alice if she can help. And I'm gonna kill Emmett." He said.

"Yes, kill Emmett. I support the cause." Edward laughed.

I got dressed. Edward gave me some privacy while I did that. I had been going to wear a blue shirt today, exactly the same color of my hair. Instead, I put on a long sleeved white one and a big sweatshirt with a hood over it. I wore jeans.

Tucking all of my hair into the hood, I pulled it over my eyes. I hoped that if I saw anyone, they wouldn't be able to recognize me.

Edward was in the kitchen, standing and looking out the window at the road. When I came in, he turned around. I wrote a note for Charlie, explaining how long to defrost his next few meals in the microwave for.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Do I need anything for the sleepover?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Let's go."

He led me to my car and drove me to his house. We walked in and I braced myself for Emmett's spring. It came.

Once my face had gone past shock, I glared at him.

"Emmett!" I said.

"What?" He asked me.

"My hair is blue!" I screamed. I lowered the hood so that he could see my hair.

He burst out into loud guffaws.

"Awesome! That worked better than I thought it would!" He said.

I scowled.

"Will you let me up, Emmett?" I asked him.

He helped me up.

"Alice, I need your help!" I called. She appeared, then a look of horror crossed her face.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She asked me.

"You seriously didn't see this? You're getting slow, future teller." I told her.

"Well, yes, I did see this." She admitted. " I also saw you going completely crazy and punching Emmett in the face." She said.

"It probably broke my hand."

She nodded.

"Edward, will you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Anything."

"Will you go punch Emmett in the face since I obviously can't?"

Emmett was still standing right next to us. When he heard this, he started backing up. They started circling each other, then Edward lunged, landing his hand right in the middle of Emmett's face. The sound was deafening.

"Edward, that's enough." I told him as he was going to punch him again.

He moved with inhuman speed to my side.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Anytime." He said. I stretched up on my toes to kiss him. He deepened it, putting his arms around my neck and kissing me with a force.

Someone coughed. Emmett, probably.

I looked up.

Emmett had a big crack down his jaw. Alice was standing next to him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Emmett, are you all right?" I asked him. He grinned, then winced a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It'll heal in a minute."

"Are you sure?" I was worried. When I had asked Edward to punch Emmett, I hadn't actually thought it would crack Emmett's face.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you asked Edward to punch me." He reminded me.

"Yeah, but that looks bad..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Get over it, Bella."

"Um, Bella, you needed help?" Alice reminded me.

"Uh, yeah. Fix it, please." I pointed to my hair.

"I bought some dye and dye remover. Come upstairs and we can fix this." She told me.

I followed her into her large bathroom. On the white counter-top sat two boxes. One was labeled dye remover, the other was the color of my original hair color.

"The dye remover should work." Alice said. I sat in a chair she brought me. My head full of blue hair went over the side of the counter and into the sink. She wet my hair, then put some of the remover on it.

"We have to wait for fifteen minutes." She told me. I nodded.

She told me she was going to go talk to Jasper. I was left with my hair and my thoughts.

About five minutes later, Edward came into the bathroom.

"Bella, love, since I am not going to school, I am leaving now." He said. I tried not to look too disappointed.

"Have fun." I told him.

"I wish I didn't have to go. You know that, right?" I nodded.

"When you come back, my hair should be back to normal." I told him.

He smiled.

"No offense, but I think your natural hair color looks better on you than blue."

I smiled.

"I think that, too."

He came over and kissed me. "Bag a few mountain lions for me." I told him after he had broken away. He grinned.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you, too."

"I will be back before you know it." He said.

"I hope so." I replied.

And then he was gone. I closed my eyes and was lost in my thoughts.

"Bella?" Alice asked. My eyes snapped open.

"It's time to clean your hair." Alice said.

She washed the remover out of my hair. "Oh, good. It is back to normal." She said.

She towel dried it, then I sat up and looked in the mirror.

My hair was its natural color again.

"Oh, thank you Alice! You are really magical." I said. She laughed.

I combed my hair out then went downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. I sat on the couch next to Emmett, glad to see that his face had completely healed.

Jasper won the game. Emmett cussed.

"Wanna play again?" He asked Jasper. "No." Emmett's face fell.

"You wanna play, Bella?" He asked me.

"No, I'll lose."

"Aw, come on!"

"Fine. I can tell you enjoy the gloating."

We played a few games where we were cartoons that were racing. I lost all of the times and Emmett did enjoy the gloating.

Then, it dawned on me. I was staying for three days with _Emmett. _He would be doing pranks all the time that Edward was gone. I groaned.

"What?" Emmett asked me.

I scowled at him.

"You're not going to pity me all the time that Edward's gone." I told him.

He grinned.

"I was actually surprised that you didn't throw more of a tantrum when you heard you were staying with me." He said.

"I should have. It just occurred to me that I am staying in the same house with the vampire that insists on dying my hair blue and tackling me every five seconds." I said. "Not to mention the one that likes to play dress up with me like I am a Barbie."

He laughed.

"Well, I don't actually tackle you every five seconds, but I could." Emmett said. Then he tackled me.

"Emmett, this is going to be a very very long three days if you keep doing that." I told him. Then my face was overcome by a big yawn.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"A little after noon." He told me without checking a clock. I believed him.

"Emmett, you really are going to make fun of me for doing this, but I am going to go take a nap." I told him.

He did, in fact, laugh at me for this.

I wished that I could punch him, or at least smack him. I couldn't without hurting myself though and Carlisle was gone so I would have to go to the hospital and Charlie would hear that I ditched school.

I left Emmett playing his video games and walked upstairs. The huge gold bed that always appeared in Edward's room when he was away was there waiting for me. I climbed into bed, keeping my jeans on. I realized that I was exhausted, though I thought I had slept enough when I had woken up this morning. Within minutes, I was asleep.

**A/N: Please, please, please review! Y'all have no idea how happy this makes me to see a little review email in my inbox. Seriously. So even if it is just an emoticon, review, por favor! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I cannot believe how long the last chapter was. Seriously, that would have been like, maybe 3 or 4 of my regular chapter lengths, but I just wasn't paying attention to how freaking LOOOOOOOOOONG it was when I uploaded it. It just about did me in, pre-written material wise. (Did that make sense? It did in my head.) Also, I got 2 reviews for it. 2! I would like a few more, si vous plait, por favor, please. I would like to think the lack of reviews was from the length of the chapter. Or maybe my stories just suck. Also, I had someone ask why Emmett kept tackling Bella. I think* it comes up in this chapter. Or maybe he explains in the next. Until then, just content yourself with the fact that it's Emmett we're talking about. But anyway, if you read it, please review, whether it is good or bad. I'm a big girl, I can handle your critiques. And now without further ado...**

**I do not own Twilight. Or it's characters. I do own one very beat up paperback book of Twilight that I am do to reread to refresh my memory. **

When I woke up, it was dark. It took me a few seconds to realize that my eyes were open. I could just barely see the light through whatever was covering my eyes. I tried to bring my hands up to move the object, but I found that they were stuck behind my back.

"Hello?" I asked, really confused. I knew that nothing could have happened to me because I had been staying with Alice and Jasper and... "Emmett!" I hissed.

I heard his laugh.

Where were Alice and Jasper? Why had they let him do this?

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"You'll know in a minute, Bella."

I felt that I was still on the bed in Edward's room. Or on some bed...

"Emmett, where am I?" I asked.

"Edward's room."

"Why am I blindfolded?" I asked. I didn't try to struggle.

I felt Emmett's breath in my ear. I shivered.

"You are being held as my hostage, Bella."

"Hostage?" Hostage from who?

"Yes. To be let go, you must do exactly as I say." He told me. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Emmett, can you just let me go?"

"No, Bella, that would be no fun, would it?" He asked.

"No fun for you." I corrected.

He laughed. I wondered where he was and what he was doing.

I sighed. "What do you want me to do, Emmett?"

"You need to say ' Emmett is the king of the world.'" He told me.

I smirked.

"And why do you need me to this?" I asked him.

"Because I told you to, okay?"

"Do you need me to boost your ego?" I asked him in a baby voice. " Does little Emmett need someone to tell him how great he is?"

Emmett growled.

And I felt the familiar, yet unexpected sensation of flying through the air. In a way, it was much more terrifying while blindfolded.

It took me longer to compose myself this time. I found that I was no longer on the bed, but on the floor. I could hear the pounding of my heart and was sure that Emmett heard it, too.

"You're scared." He stated.

I nodded.

"Good."

I scowled.

"Emmett, it is much more scary blindfolded." I told him. Then I regretted it, thinking he would start blindfolding me before tackling me now.

"Now, what were you saying about the world?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes, but the affect was lost because of the blindfold.

I was really uncomfortable though, and Emmett was still on top of me. I tried to sit up but he wouldn't let me.

"Emmett is the king of the world." I mumbled.

"Sorry? I didn't hear that." He said.

"Dammit, Emmett, I know you heard that!" I said.

"Let me hear you say it though. Emmett is..." He started.

"Fine. Emmett is the king of the world and the best big brother and the best at tackling me." I said. I had added on the last parts, but I figured they would keep him from making me do this again.

"Thank you Bella." He said.

"Anytime, Emmett. You know, you don't have to hold me hostage. I would just say it." I told him.

He laughed.

"I'll remember that next time." He said. I felt my hands being freed from their bindings and suddenly, I was blinking as I looked into the humorous eyes of Emmett.

"So, you would just say what?" Emmett asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett is the king of the world and the best big brother and fighter and the best at tackling me and making me laugh and scaring me and making me do stuff that I don't want to." I told him.

He grinned widely, his perfect teeth just inches from my face.

"Woah there, Em. I don't think Edward would forgive you if you bit me." I told him.

He closed his mouth then tried to talk while keeping his lips shut. It came out all mumbo jumbo.

"Emmett, can I get up? It's not to you, but this is really uncomfortable for a human."

He helped me up and set me on the bed.

"Well, Bella, that was fun."

I rolled my eyes.

"That was, you know, kind of a failure prank, Emmett." I told him. I instantly regretted telling him that.

"I know, I wanted to get you warmed up to it." He said.

My stomach grumbled.

"Oh, we should probably get you some food." Emmett said.

"Uhuh." I answered.

"Let's go."

We stood and we headed out the door. About halfway down the stairs, Emmett decided that I was too slow, so he picked me up and ran me the rest of the way.

Emmett's running was scarier than Edward's. He barely held me so I wouldn't hit anything and instead of going around the couch, he jumped over it. We landed with a small thud and he brought me to the kitchen. I was breathless. He set me on my feet and I tried to stand, then fell to the side. Emmett caught me before I hurt myself.

"Are you all right?" He asked me.

I thought about it.

"In a minute. Just don't let go."

He held me upright until I was less dizzy.

"Sorry about that." He told me.

"It's okay."

I walked over to open the fridge and found that it was fully stocked with, well, everything. I decided to have some chicken. I cut the chicken into strips the right size for frying in a pan.

While slicing the chicken, the knife slipped and I cut my thumb. A thin line of crimson bubbled up on my thumb.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. Then I looked over at Emmett.

"Don't breathe." I warned him. Then I saw that his face had changed and it was now hungry and calculating. I looked into his black eyes nervously. He had never been more terrifying.

He took a step towards me. I put the knife down on the counter and took a step back. I knew my heart was beating furiously in my chest.

"Emmett." I cautioned when he took another step forward.

I took a step backwards.

Then I was flying through the air. We landed the way we always landed when Emmett tackled me. I struggled against him.

"AL-" I tried to scream out Alice's name, but Emmett put his hand over my mouth. Then he took my hand, the one with the cut on it and looked at it for a minute. Then, he brought my thumb up to his face.

"No!" I said against his hand. I thrashed around and screamed. "Emmett, No!" I screamed against his hand.

Something surprised me then. Emmett took my bleeding thumb and wiped it off on his shirt. Then he stood up and picked me up too, running me into the living room and putting me on the couch.

"Stay right here." He said. I was so surprised I didn't move.

Then he raced upstairs, appearing seconds later with a clean shirt and a bandage for my thumb. He bandaged my thumb and put the shirt on.

I looked at him, still afraid.

"Bella?"

I nodded.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded again. I was still terrified of him.

I pulled my knees up to my chest.

Emmett sat down on the couch next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder. I knew I flinched away.

"Bella, I would have never done that you know." He told me in a quiet, comforting voice.

I didn't respond.

"Are you okay?"

At that question, I burst into tears. Big, loud sobs rocked my body.

Emmett moved me over so I was sitting in his lap.

He stroked my hair.

" I thought that... that you were going to... I was just so... and the blood... and vampires... Emmett..." I blubbered.

"Shh. Shh. Shh." He whispered.

"Bella, I would never do that to you honey. You know that, right?"

I nodded, still sobbing and put my head on his chest. Emmett put his arms around me. My hands balled themselves around the fabric of his shirt.

A little while later, Jasper and Alice came in. I was still sitting in Emmett's lap, though the tears had slowed. I kept my head buried against his chest.

"What happened?" Alice asked. I looked up.

She appraised me with her golden eyes.

"Will someone finish making my chicken?" I managed to ask in a dry, raspy voice.

Jasper headed into the kitchen, then came back out almost immediately.

"Bella, were you bleeding?" He asked.

I held up my bandaged thumb and nodded.

"Are you all right?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"I was cutting the chicken, then I cut my thumb. Emmett scared me." I said.

"It was my fault. I pretended that I was going to hunt her." Emmett said.

My face had tears going down it again and I went back to crying into Emmett's chest. Someone rubbed my back soothingly and I felt a calm wave pass over me.

"Thanks Jasper." I mumbled into Emmett's chest.

"Sorry I scared you Bella." Emmett apologized again.

"It's okay. Now I know that you were just kidding."

"Sorry." He said again.

"Emmett, maybe it is not the best idea to pretend to hunt a human." Alice said. "Yeah, I know that now." He said.

My stomach rumbled again.

"Jasper, can you go make the chicken?" I asked him.

"I'll clean it up, Jazz." Alice told him. Then she went into the kitchen.

I sighed, exhausted again. I sat with Emmett for a while until I had fully calmed down and then I moved to sit next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head against him.

"Thanks Emmett." I said.

"What did I do?"

"Comfort me."

I looked at his face. He was smiling sadly.

"I was the reason that you needed comforting."

"It's okay." I told him.

"Edward's gonna kill me when he comes back." Emmett said, biting his lip. " And I would deserve it."

"No you wouldn't. You just didn't understand how something like that would look to one of the few humans who knew about vampires existing. To you, it probably looked like a joke. It probably helped that I can't act worth crap, so I thought you weren't acting." I told him. I tried to smile, but it probably came out more like a grimace.

"Thanks Bella." Emmett said.

We sat for a while. Alice was still looking at us speculatively after cleaning the kitchen. I listened to the sound of the chicken sizzling in the kitchen. After a while, Jasper brought out a heaping plate of chicken and a tall glass of milk. I realized that my throat was parched. I eagerly gulped the milk, then ate some of the chicken. It was good.

"You are all really good cooks, for vampires." I told them.

"We try." Alice said.

Jasper smiled.

"It helps that when Edward met you, Esme started watching the Food Network obsessively. We would hear it on all the time." Jasper said.

I laughed.

I finished eating and then went to Alice's room with her. She sat with me on the bed and brushed through my hair as she demanded to know the whole story, since she hadn't seen it before.

After editing out the part where I woke up, I told her that I went downstairs to make food and Emmett watched me. I was cutting the chicken when the knife slipped and I slit my thumb open. Emmett tackled me and I thought he was going to drink my blood, and had a panic attack but he just wiped it on his shirt, helped me up and got me a bandage. I was so confused and scared of him that I burst into tears and he tried to comfort me, then Alice and Jasper came in.

"That's all good Bella, but you left out something. I can tell."

"You're good." I said, but didn't answer.

"Bella, tell me." She said. her voice was very authoratative.

"No, I can't."

"Why? Otherwise I will just assume that it is worse than it is." She said.

"Sorry, no can do."

She sighed.

"I will get it out of you somehow." She threatened. I mimed closing and locking my lips.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter has like, zero closure, I know. But the last chapter was ridiculously long. Also: I am sorry if the days don't go in order, or if I skip one. I'm getting myself confused with all of the days. So... yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I know it has been forever since I have updated, but I am so freaking busy right now with school that I can barely do all my homework and study for finals. I don't even have time to properly check my email, much less update on my stories. I know it's been a while since I updated on this story and on How I Broke My Own Rules, but seriously, there are not enough hours in the day to write and go to school and do homework. So I may not update a lot within the next few weeks. School gets out June 6, I think, so bear with me until then. After that, I will probably update really really frequently, so please be patient. Also, I sadly don't have my own computer a the moment, (it broke and died) so I have to use the family computer and I really hate to do that, so...yeah. There are my excuses for not updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it has no closure, like the last one. Review please!**

Emmett burst into the room.

"It's dead boring here. Hey, Bella, do you wanna have a wrestling match?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'd go easy on you." He teased.

"Yeah, right!" I said.

He laughed.

"But really, what should we do? I am so bored!" Emmett said.

"Why don't you come up with your next prank." I told him. I knew that his prank would of course be on me, but it was better than doing other things with Emmett.

"Oh, Emmett? What happened before Bella went to make chicken? I know there's something that she isn't telling me and that I didn't see." Alice asked.

I looked at Emmett helplessly.

"That is between me and Bella." He said. "UGH!" Alice screeched.

"Sorry Alice, it's just too embarrassing to share." I told her.

"Bella was just doing some realizing about how great I am." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know, once Edward gets back, he'll know what it was." Alice said.

I smiled. "Not unless Emmett thinks about it."

"Please Bella? Please, please, please?"

I made the mistake of looking at her and saw that she had put on her bambi eyes.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Please?"

"Fine. Emmett just made me say some stuff to boost his ego or something."

"That's not good enough, Bella."

I groaned.

"Please?" She asked again.

"Emmett is the king of the world and the best big brother and the best at scaring me and the master of pranks." I said quickly.

Alice laughed.

"What, did he brain wash you?" She asked.

"Nope. I said them over my own free will."

"Yeah, right. Like I am gonna believe that one. You are really an awful liar, Bella."

This was wearing on me.

"Fine! He tied me up and blindfolded me, but seriously, whatever!"

Alice laughed.

"Emmett, you know, that was a really bad prank." Alice said.

"I know, but Bella didn't know that I filmed it."

"You what?" I screeched. Emmett laughed.

"I'm gonna show it to Edward!" Emmett said.

"Dammit, Emmett! Don't you dare!"

"I will!" He insisted. "And it already has three hundred hits on the internet!"

"Alice!" I asked helplessly. Her eyes glazed over as she looked into the future.

"Bella, I can't see where he hid it!" She said.

I groaned. "No, this can't be happening!"

Emmett laughed. "Well, it is, Sis! Now I think I will go work on that next prank..." He flitted out of the room at vampire speed.

I stood up. "Alice, I mean, that is just kind of, maybe a little more than a little embarrassing!" I told her. I paced back and forth, then punched the wall as hard as I could.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, I think that was just about as smart as punching Emmett." Alice said.

I winced and nodded.

"Alice I am still really tired. I think I will go to bed now." I told her.

She visibly drooped.

"But Bella, I was going to paint your nails and do your hair!"

"I promise that you can do that tomorrow." I told her. She grinned.

"Thanks Bella!"

"You're welcome."

"Oh, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I put some clothes for you, on the bed, okay?"

I nodded, then went out the door and walked down the hall to Edward's room. Sure enough, there were piles of clothes on the bed. I found some sweatpants and an over sized t-shirt and made a mental note to thank Alice for some clothes that were like what I would normally wear.

I changed, brushed my teeth, then climbed into bed.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said as I sat up.

It was Jasper.

"Bella, I just came in to make sure that you were okay." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry that Emmett scared you today." He said.

"It's fine, Jasper. Don't worry."

"Bella, what are you worrying about?" He asked me.

"I don't know, exactly. I think it is just everything at once. Like Emmett's pranks and when Edward will change me and Emmett showing the video to the world and Edward and what if Charlie sees it?" I asked.

I felt a calming wave go over me. I almost fell asleep.

"Thanks Jasper." I said.

"You're welcome, Bella."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

He closed the door softly and sleep soon engulfed me.

The next day was Wednesday. Emmett dropped us off at school, since he was pretending that he was in college.

"Be safe today Bella. I don't think that Edward could handle it if he came back and you got hurt again." She told me.

"I'll try." I answered. She smiled, then headed off to class. "See you at lunch." She called over her shoulder.

School was long without Edward. I looked forward to lunch where I could sit with Alice. The hours went very slowly though.

At lunch, I wasn't hungry so we just sat and talked.

Alice wanted to have a party. She mentioned it a number of times. I asked her what the occasion was and she was stumped on that one.

After lunch, I headed off to my last few classes of the day. Gym was awful. I kept Alice's safety message in my mind so I couldn't concentrate on anything, even where I was going. I fell a few times.

At the end of the day, it was a relief to go back to the safe, secluded house of the Cullens. Emmett picked us up in his Jeep and drove home, getting us there in minutes.

I stumbled my way into the house and sat down on the couch with my eyes closed. It was a relief to be home. The Cullen's house seemed like home, almost more than Charlie's did.

"Tired, sis?" Emmett asked.

I opened my eyes. He plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Kinda. School is annoying. It is good to be home." I told him. He grinned.

"You know, once you are changed, you'll go to school more than once."

"I thought you wanted me to be changed." I said.

"I do. Besides, you seem really set on it, so I doubt that one little thing like school will take away your eternity with Edward." He made kissing sounds.

I smacked him lightly, just in case I broke me hand. It was like smacking a wall. He tackled me so I was lying under him on the couch. It was so fast that I didn't even have time to be scared while he tackled me. I was sure that my face was shocked.

After I thawed a little, Emmett helped me back into a sitting position.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"I hadn't thought past getting home." I told him.

"You just wanted to come see your favorite brother." Emmett teased. I went along with it.

"'Yep, that's right." Then I immediately regretted it.

"I was lying actually." I told Emmett.

He rolled his eyes, then tackled me again.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

He whispered in my ear, so quietly that I could almost not hear.

"I know you don't want to offend Jasper." Emmett said. His breathy word were cold in my ear.

I blushed.

"Thanks Emmett." I mouthed. I was glad he hadn't yelled it out. I wouldn't have been able to lie. Because, if I really thought about it, Emmett was my favorite of Edward's brothers, even though he was mean sometimes.

He grinned and helped me sit up again.

"So, what should we do?" He asked again.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Hmm..." He said and pretended to stroke a long beard, deep in thought. I giggled.

He looked me straight in the eye. There was a teasing light in his gold ones.

"What should we do?" He said again, seeming to be thinking quite hard.

"Don't strain yourself, Emmett."

He broke character and glanced a glare at me.

"I know! We should go to Port Angeles. Get dinner. Walk around. It'll be fun!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You would laugh at my walking pace and I would be the only one eating." I told him.

"Please Bella?" He asked. I looked into his gold eyes and saw that they were... bambi eyes.

"Uh... I didn't think that you could do those." I told him.

He looked confused.

"Do what?" He asked.

I looked down and blushed. "Bambi eyes."

He growled.

"Come on, let's go." He said. I started to protest, but he silenced me by scooping me up in his arms, then racing to the foot of the stairs. I was so scared that I forgot to close my eyes. Alice and Jasper were waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Port Angeles?" Alice said.

"What's there?" Jasper asked.

"Food. Entertainment." Emmett answered.

"Guys! This is going to be so boring for you!" I protested. Alice's eyes clouded over and she grinned. "No, it's not." She said.

"What are you seeing?"

"Oh, you will know soon enough." She said. Then she took me from Emmett's arms, mumbling something to them so quickly that I couldn't understand.

I closed my eyes as she ran us quickly up the stairs. She laughed at my expression.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now." She said.

I opened my eyes to find us in her closet.

She set me on my feet and then started speed-searching through a rack of clothes. She pulled out a colorful top, dark jeans and flats along with a black leather jacket

"Change." She said. I knew that I wouldn't win an argument against her, so I did as I was told.

I examined myself in her huge mirror. The top was a mixture of blacks, pinks, and blues that looked like a modern art painting. As I examined myself, she ran a brush through my hair until it fell around my face in loose waves. She then applied a little makeup to me. She speed changed into a red sequined tank top with jeans and heels that made her at least four inches taller.

"Where are we going, Alice?" I asked her. It seemed a little too much to be going to a restaurant.

"Somewhere." She answered.

I shot her a thanks-a-lot-for-that-clarification look. She grinned at me, then scooped me up and ran down the stairs and out the door.

Outside, Emmett's red jeep was waiting for us. I got into the seat next to Emmett and buckled my seat belt. Then, as I thought about it, the panic began to set in. If Edward's driving scared me, then I was sure that Emmett's would be terrifying.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Jasper asked me.

I glanced back at him. He was frowning.

"Emmett's driving." I replied honestly.

Emmett laughed. "My driving?" He said, incredulous. "You haven't even been in a car with me before."

"Yeah, but Edward's driving scares me and you scare me more than Edward..." I trailed off.

"You'll live, I promise." Emmett told me. Then he sped off so fast that I was sure that I had left my stomach behind me. I closed my eyes, pulled my knees up to my chest and prayed for my life.

Suddenly, the car stopped. I didn't look up.

Someone touched my shoulder.

"Um, Bella, you can look up now."

The jeep was stopped outside of a fancy looking place with a long line out the door. There was a neon sign labeling it "The Volcano Club". Alice stood next to my open door.

My eyes widened.

"Alice, I am not going to a club." I said.

"Yes, you are. Now get out of the car." She said in a very stern voice.

"But we are too young." I protested. "I was raised by Charlie, Alice. I can't go to a club!"

"Bella, this is the most exclusive club in all of Port Angeles. It will be fun, you'll see."

I grumbled to myself and decided that I wouldn't win this argument.

"Fine!" I snapped.

I unbuckled the seat belt and got out of the car. Emmett came around and took my hand. I imagined that to everyone else, we looked like a couple.

"Emmett." I protested.

He squeezed my hand.

"Bella, have you ever been to a club?" He asked me.

"No."

"Then shut up and follow my lead." He said, grinning. I sighed.

"Fine." I said.

We walked right past the long line of people and to the hostess that greeted us at the podium.

"Alice Cullen." Alice said.

Recognition flashed in the hostess's eyes.

"Right this way, Miss Cullen."

She opened a red velvet rope for us and we walked into the club.

Inside, there was a lot of noise. The music was turned on high and people were yelling to each other. The lights were dim and flashing red and blue. Everyone was dancing.

Emmett leaned down to speak in my ear.

"Will you dance?" He asked.

"No, Emmett! I don't want to be at a club." I answered.

"Wrong answer." He said into my ear.

He swept me off my feet and then held my hands so it looked like I was dancing.

"Emmett!" I complained.

"Humor me, Bella." He said.

I glared.

After a few minutes of Emmett waving my hands around, he gave up.

"Stay here, Bella," Emmett said. "I will be right back."

I stayed standing in the corner where Emmett had left me. He came back quickly, a glass in his hand.

"Drink." He commanded.

I smelled it. It smelled like alcohol.

"Emmett, I don't drink." I told him.

"Bella, it is Sprite with a little bit of vodka. It is fine. I swear. It is the least alcoholic thing here." Emmett said.

"Fine." I said.

I sipped at the drink, realizing that I was parched. I drank a little more. Emmett was watching the people dancing. Alice and Jasper were no where to be seen.

I realized, after a few minutes, that I had finished my drink. I wanted another one.

"Emmett, will you get me another drink?" I asked him. He walked away with my cup and came back moments later with it full. I sipped at it, realizing that there was more alcohol in this one. I didn't say anything, just kept sipping. After finishing that cup, I asked Emmett to get me another cup. Once he had left, a tall man with dark hair and skin came over.

"Hey baby." He slurred.

I stared at him.

"I saw you dancing. Come on, let's go somewhere more private." He winked suggestively.

"Go away." I said. My voice was a little off from the alcohol. It bothered me.

The man put his arm around my shoulders and preceeded to drag me towards the door.

"Get off!" I said, struggling. He didn't let go.

And then Emmett was back, standing tall over the man, a strong hand on the man's arm. Emmett looked deadly. The man looked up at Emmett.

"Hey!" He said.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Sister." Emmett growled out.

"Hey, we weren't bothering you." The man slurred.

Quick as a wink, Emmett's hand had come back and punched the man in the face. The man fell back onto the ground, still concious. His nose spurted out blood.

"Come on, Bella." Emmett said. He put a protective arm around me and pulled me the rest of the way out of the club.

Alice and Jasper met us outside with the Jeep. I knew that my eyes were wide in fright. Alice sat with me in the back, stroking my hair. I was in pure, numb shock. She seemed to sense that. Jasper sent wave after wave of calm at me and finally, I settled down enough to speak.

"Emmett, will you slow down? I think I may be sick." I told him.

I was feeling really nauseaus, partly from Emmett's driving and partly because I had drank more alcohol tonight than I ever had in my life.

Emmett pulled over and cut the engine. We sat in the dark for a while as I tried not to throw up. Jasper was sending waves of emotion at me, but I don't think he knew how to cure a stomach ache so I was shifting from happy to excited.

"Sorry, Jasper. That doesn't really help." I said.

"Ooops. It was worth a try, I guess." He said.

I opened the car door and gagged. I barfed up the alcohol that was in me. Then I got out and walked around a little bit. It was misting. The cool felt good against my skin. After a little walking around the side of the road, I went back to the car, climbed back in over my barf and sat back down. I clicked my seatbelt into place.

"Emmett, can you drive like at a human pace?" I asked him.

He groaned.

"Yeah, I guess." He finally said.

"Thanks."

We set off again.

Eventually, I nodded to sleep and woke to find Alice carrying me up the stairs into Edward's room. She helped me change into my pajamas then tucked me into bed after wiping my face with a cool washcloth.

"Thanks, Alice." I mumbled.

Then I went to sleep.

When I woke up, I had a pounding headache. The light streamed into Edward's room from an odd angle and I glanced around, disoriented. I realized that I was parched. I was about to force myself out of bed when there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. My mouth felt like there was a layer of fur on my tongue. It was Emmett. He came in, holding a tall glass of water with condensation running down the sides.

"Hi. Alice said that you would wake up around now and that you would need some water." He said. He sat on the bed next to me. I sat up a little and took the glass of water from him. I gulped it down noisily.

He grinned.

"I guess that taking you out wasn't the best idea." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You guess, do you?" I asked, smiling.

"Uhuh." He said. "But I can't believe that you got sick." He said, grinning widely.

"Well it was because you put alcohol in my drink." I told him.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be enough to make you drunk."

"Are you sure you didn't want me a little drunk?" I asked him.

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

I scowled.

"That guy was a total creeper though." I said.

"Yeah." He said. Then frowned.

"You probably shouldn't have punched him." I said.

"But he was bothering you." Emmett said.

"I said you shouldn't have. Not that I wish you hadn't." I said.

"I don't regret it." Emmett said.

"Emmett, will you get me something for my head?" I asked him.

"Sure."

He walked out of the room and I finished all but a few gulps of the water.

He returned with a small bottle of Advil. I took two, then drank the rest of the water. I settled back onto the pillows.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked him.

"Alice went to school. Jasper is downstairs." Emmett answered.

"Oh, crap, school." I muttered.

"I called, pretending to be Charlie and said that you were taking a sick day."

"Thanks." I wasn't upset about Emmett impersonating my dad.

I was still exhausted and my head still pounded. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

The next time I woke up, the room was dark. I looked around, then sat up and got off the bed, fumbling for a light. The light flipped on and I tripped, dazed at the sudden brightness.

Alice was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hi Alice." I greeted her.

"Hey Bella. How was your day?" She asked me.

"Fine." I answered. "I slept all day. How was yours?"

"The same as always." She said.

"Hmm..." I trailed off.

My stomach growled just then.

"We should get you some food, shouldn't we?" Asked Alice.

I nodded.

She walked out the door and down the stairs. I then followed her and as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I felt the familiar, yet completely unexpected feeling of flying through the air. When I landed on the floor, I looked into Emmett's eyes and saw the reflection of mine, wide with terror, in his teasing black ones.

"Emmett!" I scolded, once I had regained my breath.

"Sorry, Bella. I couldn't resist."

"You're not sorry." I told him.

"I know."

He helped me up, then I went into the kitchen to find Alice mixing and chopping. She was maxing me some kind of rice dish with chunks of chicken in it. It smelled great.

"Thanks Alice." I said. "You know, I could have done it myself." I told her.

"Yeah, well I figure that this makes up for taking you out last night." Alice said.

I scowled at the memory. Then I went and sat on the couch next to Emmett, watching him play a video game.

After he finished the game, he turned to me.

"Be right back, Bella." He said.

I looked at him, confused. I blinked and then he was gone.

He was back in a minute, appearing unchanged.

"So Bella, I have to talk to you..." He started. "What is it, Emmett?" I asked cautiously.

"So I must talk to you about you and Edward's intimate situations..." He said, trailing off.

"Emmett!" I screamed, standing up and preparing to walk away. He grabbed onto my arm and yanked me back down onto the couch.

"Bella, I think that though you and Edward have, of course, had sex, you need to spice it up a bit." Of course, all of the Cullen family knew Edward and I had had sex.

"No, no no!" I screamed, trying to cover my ears. Emmett deftly pulled my hands from my head and held them in one of his.

"So, here is where I come in." Emmett said. "Rose and I have a lot of... experience with this, so I figured that I could help you learn-"

I interrupted him, starting to sing Mary had a little lamb as loud as I could and trying to free my hands from his.

He took his other hand and put it over my mouth.

"I can tie you up, Bella." He said. I kept struggling. It was beyond awkward to have your fiance's brother talking to you about sex.

Emmett moved his hand from my mouth and I started screaming, "Alice!" Alice did not appear to save me, however, though I was sure she had heard.

From his pocket, Emmett produced a few black scarves. Using one, he tied my legs together, ignoring my protests. Then, he tied my hands with another one and finally, he took out a roll of duct tape from his pocket.

"No-" I started to protest, but was silenced by the duct tape covering my mouth.

So I was bound and gagged and waiting for Emmett to continue with his speech. I sat there, dreading it.

"So as I was saying, I could help you learn the positions. I think you should try a new one every day." My eyes widened at this. "I will give you some handouts on these, since I assume that you don't want a demonstration..." I shook my head back and forth violently.

Emmett grinned.

"Okay, and then have you ever considered any outside items? I can get you some things, like a vibrator. Have you ever thought of a riding crop?" He asked me.

My eyes were so wide with panic that I was almost scared that they would fall out. A small, small part of my brain though, was conjuring up images that weren't entirely unpleasant. Images about me and Edward. I made them go away, reminding them that I was talking to Emmett here.

"And then there is role play. I suggest that for beginners teacher and student to start. Or doctor and patient."

The small, dirty part of my mind had Edward in a white doctor coat and me in a paper dress.

I winced, reminding myself that I was sitting here with Emmett.

"And then of course, there is the dirty talking. Just talk about how he makes you feel... other than that, I will get you the handouts soon."

I closed my eyes, thankful that it was over.

"Ooops, I guess I forgot to add that warming gels also have a very interesting effect on vampires." Emmett added. I groaned against the duct tape. Then Alice came in, saw me and Emmet, grinned and said, "Emmett, would you untie Bella? Her dinner's ready."

"Sure. I was done with her anyway."

I glared at Alice, but she refused to meet my eyes.

Emmett carefully ripped the duct tape off my skin. It stung a little, but not as much as it could have. Then he untied my arms and legs. I stretched them out, wincing a little as they cracked. I gave Emmett the silent treatment the whole time he untied me.

I stood and walked into the kitchen, where Alice was with my dinner.

"Thanks for your help." I told her sourly.

She looked up at me innocently.

"What did I do?" She asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"Alice! That was by far the most embarrassing thing of my life and you did nothing to help me out of it!"

"Oh, Bella. There was nothing that I could have done. He would have gotten to you eventually." She said, nodding her head knowingly. I wanted to throw something at her.

I grumbled to myself and went to the dining room to eat my dinner.

The food was good and I ate all of it.

After I finished eating, Jasper came into the dining room.

"Hi Bella." He greeted me.

"Hey, Jasper. What's up?"

"Oh, sorry about what Emmett said before. He told me about that."

I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment. Was Emmett going to tell everyone he tied me up and talked to me about sex?

"I just wanted to make sure that you were all right..." Jasper continued.

I looked at the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I felt a wave of calm and assurance wash through me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem."

"I do know you found that just as funny as Emmett did." I told him sourly.

He laughed.

"You're almost as good as Edward."

I smiled.

"At least you asked if I was alright. So you're forgiven. I think everyone in the Cullen family thought it was funny actually."

"You are quick to catch on, Bella." Jasper said, smiling.

I stood and cleared my plate, washing it off in the sink and putting it back in the cupboard. Then I went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Emmett.

**A/N: I know it has no closure and I'm sorry, but seriously, I've been so busy, it's amazing I was able to update at all this week. Thanks for being so supportive. Please please please review! They keep me going during this seriously stressful time. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so here is a quick little note:**

**I know that I haven't updated in a while. **

**Please please please bare with me.**

**I have had very little time to write because of school. So little time in fact that I've only had time to work on one story and this is my "real" story with original characters. **

**So I'm really really sorry for not updating. I promise I will next weekend. **

**I have so much to do, with the end of school. It's all piling up and I have so many huge tests to study for.**

**It's amazing I even have time to write this. **

**I know, this is how stressed and how little time I have right now. **

**It is pathetic. **

**But I promise you that come the summer time (my summer starts june 10.) I will update every other day. **

**You have it in writing. **

**So thank you so so so so so (X100000) much for reading this and baring with me for both of my fanfiction stories. **

**XOXO**

**See you in a week,**

**MintLollipop01**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapter took me SOOOO long to write, and I am so busy right now. I am actually supposed to be doing my math homework and studying for my math final, but yeah, here I am instead. :P So please review! Only four more days of school left, so I promise that I'll update on the 10th of June. OH! Before I forget! I need you to tell me: Sex in this story, or not? Please review and tell me. :P**

I went in to see what Emmett was doing.

He was, yet again, playing a video game. When I sat down, he paused the game then took a square of folded paper from his pocket.

"Here, Bella. You should look over these before Edward gets home."

"Emmett! Would you please stay out of my sex life?" "No." He said, laughing.

"You need a hobby..." I muttered.

"I have a hobby. It is annoying the hell out of you an Edward."

I scowled.

"I am gonna go to bed now, in case you think of anything you forgot to add in my sex education."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, I forgot to go over how anal sex is really something you should look into. I could-"

"Emmett!" I screamed, covering my ears. I walked out of the room, and only took my hands off of my ears after I made it up to Edward's room. I realized that I was still holding the printouts that he had given me.

I threw them into the corner, disgusted at myself for actually being a little curious about what information they held. Then, because there was nothing else to do, I put my pajamas back on and climbed into bed. I fell asleep in minutes.

I woke in the dark. I heard what I had been dreaming of, my lullaby.

"Edward!" I whispered.

He chuckled.

"Hello, love. Sorry to wake you."

"You're back!"

"Yes."

I reached my hand out and felt him there, next to me. My fingers moved up over his chest, searching for his lips. There was a crinkle of paper.

"What are you holding?" I asked him, my searching all but forgotten.

"Would you mind telling me why you have ten printouts of _sex positions_?" He asked me.

I blushed furiously and mentally cursed Emmett.

"Oh, Emmett gave them to me. I didn't actually read them or anything." I assured him quickly.

"Why..." Edward started to ask, then trailed off. "Emmett!" He hissed.

"Was Emmett thinking of it?"

"Yes. He was quite pleased with himself." I heard the smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Bella, why are you apologizing for the stupidity of my brother?" He asked.

"It seemed like the right thing to do."

He chuckled again, then his cold lips were pressed to mine. I put my hands up on where I assumed his cheeks were and kissed him back. I finally had to break away, gasping for air.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too."

We cuddled in the darkness for a while, then he said, "Go to sleep, Love." He started humming my lullaby.

I snuggled closer to him, then closed my eyes and quickly fell back to sleep.

When I woke, I was still in Edward's arms.

I showered and dressed quickly.

Then Edward and I walked down stairs.

The minute I reached the bottom step, I was flying through the air.

After Emmett helped me up, Edward came to stand by my side.

"Nice job, Emmett." He said sarcastically. "Your sex talk nearly scared and embarrassed Bella to death." He glared.

"She was fine. And well, you obviously weren't going to talk to her about it." Emmett said.

"Would you please stay out of my sex life, Emmett?" I asked.

"No," Emmett said, grinning widely.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because he is Emmett." Edward said before Emmett could answer.

"And because though you find it a big deal, I do not. It is perfectly reasonable for two people who love each other - which I assume you two do - to get physically romantic."

I blushed.

Edward touched my cheek.

"He only does it because it embarrasses you, love." Edward told me.

"So if it didn't embarrass me, he would stop?" I asked.

"Yes, probably."

I sighed. In reality, I highly doubted that the topic of sex - my sex especially - would get any less embarrassing for me to discuss freely, especially with Emmett, the notorious joker.

We walked past Emmett to the kitchen where I got myself a bowl of cold cereal and then headed into the dining room. Edward watched me eat and I got self conscious, eating more slowly and clumsily than I usually did. He smiled as the cereal yet again slid off the spoon as I watched him watching my attempting to eat.

"I'm done." I announced, after finishing half of my breakfast. I stood, took it to the kitchen and cleaned my dish and put it away. Edward offered to do it for me, but I told him that it would feel most normal if I did it myself.

After I finished cleaning up from breakfast, we went to school. Alice came and sniffed at my outift choice - jeans and a plain shirt - and then we were off to school in Edward's silver Volvo.

We were a little early, which I was glad for. I had missed two days of school this week and I needed to get the work that I missed. Luckily though, Forks High School didn't give much work, so I didn't have very much work to catch up on.

School was long, but I sat in the back with Edward, pretending to listen to the lecture while writing notes to Edward.

Once school was over, Edward and I walked hand in hand to the parking lot where Emmett was waiting in the Jeep to take us home. We went over to Edward's house since my slumber party was supposed to last for four days.

After getting a glass of water, I walked into the living room where Edward was sitting with Emmett. "You what?" Edward shouted suddenly.

"I know, I know. It was just stupid. I wasn't thinking." Emmett said.

"What, Edward?" I asked him. I hated it when he did this.

"How stupid! Were you even thinking about what it would look like through her eyes?"

He was livid. Glaring. I was scared of him. He looked... like a vampire.

"Look, it was my fault. You think I don't know that I shouldn't have done it? You think that I don't regret it?" Emmett said. His voice was raising.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, taking his hand. He looked at me then. His face was glaring, furious. I am sure that there was fright plain on my face. Then, his glare softened.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Bella." He said. He didn't go on, instead bringing up his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Yes, he was mad. Too mad to speak.

"Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett sighed.

"I was thinking of the other night, when I scared you when you cut your thumb." Emmett said finally.

"Oh." I said. I winced. Edward rubbed my shoulder.

"I really am sorry, Bella." Emmett said.

I sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's fine, really. I just freaked out for a minute."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bella, you didn't freak out for a minute. You were crying almost an hour."

Edward glared at Emmett.

"You're not helping, Emmett." I said. Then I turned to Edward. "We already worked it out. It's fine."

"Bella you-"

"Shut up about it, okay! You were gone, so it is really none of your business!" I told him. I didn't like him fighting with Emmett.

He wrapped his arms around me and I collapsed against his cold chest.

"I'm sorry." He apologized in my ear. "Seeing you so scared in Emmett's mind. It made me mad that I wasn't there."

"Don't worry." I said. Then I stroked his cheek. He seemed to calm.

"Sorry about that, Emmett." Edward apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I am mad at me, too." Emmett said.

Edward and I went upstairs to his room.

**A/N: So do you think that there should be sex in this story? I have something written that comes after this that has sex in it, but it can go either way pretty much. **

**Please review! See you on the tenth! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M A BAD PERSON. **

**My most sincere apologies that I haven't been updating. In fact, I am exactly 1 month late with this Chapter.**

**I know that it must seem that I am a totally unreliable person, but I do many many perfectly reasonable excuses, but you don't want to hear them. **

**In truth, I was busy. I thought that my life would settle down once summer started, but I was sadly wrong. **

**Anyway, I have realized that telling you that I will update at a certain time won't work for me. So, I will just say that I hope to update within the next week. **

**FYI: It would help to get REVIEWS, PEOPLE. I would be MORE INCLINED TO UPDATE if I had REVIEWS!**

**Okay, so review, please. :) **

"I'm done." I announced, after finishing half of my breakfast. I stood, took it to the kitchen and cleaned my dish and put it away. Edward offered to do it for me, but I told him that it would feel most normal if I did it myself.

After I finished cleaning up from breakfast, we went to school. Alice came and sniffed at my outift choice - jeans and a plain shirt - and then we were off to school in Edward's silver Volvo.

We were a little early, which I was glad for. I had missed two days of school this week and I needed to get the work that I missed. Luckily though, Forks High School didn't give much work, so I didn't have very much work to catch up on.

School was long, but I sat in the back with Edward, pretending to listen to the lecture while writing notes to Edward.

Once school was over, Edward and I walked hand in hand to the parking lot where Emmett was waiting in the Jeep to take us home. We went over to Edward's house since my slumber party was supposed to last for four days.

After getting a glass of water, I walked into the living room where Edward was sitting with Emmett. "You what?" Edward shouted suddenly.

"I know, I know. It was just stupid. I wasn't thinking." Emmett said.

"What, Edward?" I asked him. I hated it when he did this.

"How stupid! Were you even thinking about what it would look like through her eyes?"

He was livid. Glaring. I was scared of him. He looked... like a vampire.

"Look, it was my fault. You think I don't know that I shouldn't have done it? You think that I don't regret it?" Emmett said. His voice was raising.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, taking his hand. He looked at me then. His face was glaring, furious. I am sure that there was fright plain on my face. Then, his glare softened.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Bella." He said. He didn't go on, instead bringing up his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Yes, he was mad. Too mad to speak.

"Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett sighed.

"I was thinking of the other night, when I scared you when you cut your thumb." Emmett said finally.

"Oh." I said. I winced. Edward rubbed my shoulder.

"I really am sorry, Bella." Emmett said.

I sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's fine, really. I just freaked out for a minute."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bella, you didn't freak out for a minute. You were crying almost an hour."

Edward glared at Emmett.

"You're not helping, Emmett." I said. Then I turned to Edward. "We already worked it out. It's fine."

"Bella you-"

"Shut up about it, okay! You were gone, so it is really none of your business!" I told him. I didn't like him fighting with Emmett.

He wrapped his arms around me and I collapsed against his cold chest.

"I'm sorry." He apologized in my ear. "Seeing you so scared in Emmett's mind. It made me mad that I wasn't there."

"Don't worry." I said. Then I stroked his cheek. He seemed to calm.

"Sorry about that, Emmett." Edward apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I am mad at me, too." Emmett said.

Edward and I went upstairs to his room.

"You really shouldn't worry about it, okay?" I told him. He nodded, but was still silent.

"Edward!"

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter! You weren't here! What Emmett does when you aren't around doesn't concern you!"

"But it does."

"Well it shouldn't."

He looked down.

"You. Me. That's all that matters. Emmett's idiotic doings don't matter." I said, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I forgive you."

He pressed his cold lips to mine and my heart sped. He smiled against my mouth. I kissed him passionately. I opened my mouth and could taste his cold breath. I kissed him open mouthed for a bit, then started to tug on the hem of his shirt. He chuckled slightly, then helped me take it off. I pushed on his chest and he lay down. Then I kissed down the sculpted plains of it. Cautiously, I gently traced the tip of my tongue along his defined muscles. I looked up to see his wide eyes.

I turned bolder, continuing to lick him until I reached the edge of his pants. I pulled them down to expose his erection.

I wasn't sure how to do this, so I looked up, stalling. Edward's hands were fisted at his side and his jaw was set. His eyes weren't wild, like they sometimes were though. So I continued.

I lightly kissed down to the base of his erection, then kissed my way up, planting a small kiss on the head of it. Edward's hands were pressing into the sheets.

I slowly slid it into my mouth, unsure of what exactly I was doing. It was large, and I relaxed my throat so I could take him in completely. I felt Edward stiffen. "Bella." Edward warned. I ignored him.

Then I started moving, reminding myself to breathe through my nose. I took the whole of him in, then slid until only the tip was in my mouth. I did this a number of times. I smiled, knowing that I was making him feel good. I kept going, increasing.

"Bella!" Edward said. It was a little loud and slightly different from Edward's normal voice. I took this as a good sign, and continued. I took his whole erection into my mouth, then moved so I only had the tip of it. I swirled my tongue around him and he seemed to like it.

"Bella, honey, you shouldn't!" Edward said, a little quicker than he usually spoke to me. I kept moving up and down his length, until I felt him stiffen even further, then release his juices into my mouth. I held them in my mouth for a moment, memorizing the slightly salty flavor, then swallowed. I licked and kissed his erection clean, making sure to get all of his juices. Then I kissed back up to his neck, stopping to settle my head under his jaw.

"That was... incredible. Amazing." He said.

"Really?" I asked, looking into his eyes. I hadn't been sure at all how to do that, and it was encouraging to know that he had liked it.

"Really." He said simply.

I smiled.

"So... you liked it?" I asked him.

He grinned and it was so beautiful I thought I might cry.

"I liked it. More than you could imagine. But you didn't have to do that Bella. In our relationship I don't want you to feel like you have to do something because I am not happy."

My eyes widened. He had thought that I felt obligated to do that.

"I wanted to. I _liked_ it."

His eyes brightened.

"You liked it?"

"Yes. It made me happy."

He smiled before crushing his lips to mine. It wasn't gentle. It was urgent and passionate. It was amazing. I felt his cold tongue on my lips and I opened mine. His tongue entered my mouth and explored it, while my tongue touched and played with his.

When we broke away, I was gasping for air. Edward's mouth never left my skin.

"Now." Edward said between kisses to my jaw, "It's your turn."

My heart sped and he smiled when he head it.

He kissed down to the collar of my shirt, then sat me up so he could remove it. Then he unhooked my bra. I let the pads fall forward, the straps going to my elbows. Edward pulled it off of my arms, and threw it into the corner of the room. He laid my back down and kissed my breasts, paying special attention to my nipples. Then he licked each one with his cold tongue and I felt a spasm of heat move down to in between my legs. Then he licked down my stomach, and pulled my pants and underwear off in one fluid motion. He kissed down to my thighs, then he went back up, parting my legs easily. I felt his cold tongue on my hot folds and I gasped at the sensation. He licked up me, then he planted a kiss on my clit. My hips bucked at the amazing feeling that coursed through my body. Edward took one of his hands from where he was holding my thighs apart and he put one cold finger into my waiting sex. Just having it sit in me was torture. I wiggled my hips a bit, trying to cause friction. He chuckled, then started pumping his finger out. After a few seconds, he added two fingers. I felt myself stretch. He pumped in and out of me, increasing in pace until I was panting. "Edddwwwwwaaaaarrrddddd!" I moaned.

"Come for me, love." He said. It was those simple words that sent me over the edge. I came violently around his fingers. It was intense. Since this was my second orgasm, I had nothing to compare to, but I was sure that Edward was the best at this.

Edward removed his fingers from me, then licked them off. He closed his eyes as he did, looking like he wanted to savor the taste.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome."

I wanted to stay lying there in bliss forever, but eventually my body made other needs known. My stomach rumbled.

Edward laughed.

"Let's get you some food."

"Okay."

Edward sat up and stood then. I sat up and watched him disappear into his closet. He came out with an armload of clothes. He set them on the bed, and handed me a large navy blue tee shirt and a pair of his checkered boxer shorts. I studied them, then stood and put them on. I glanced at myself in the mirror, then smiled. I actually liked the way Edward's clothes looked on me.

"What?" Edward asked me. I looked at him to see that he was already dressed in a green shirt and some jeans.

"I like your clothes." I said honestly.

"Good. I am sure that Alice will have something else, but until then..." He smiled.

My stomach grumbled again.

"Let's go." He said, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

Alice and Jasper were sitting together on the couch, holding hands. Emmett was doing something on a laptop. He looked up when we walked in.

"I'm glad you two had fun." Emmett said, eyeing my shorts.

"Bella, honey!" He said in a perfect imitation of Edward's voice. I blushed and looked down.

"After hearing you and Rose every night for the last century, I am just letting you know how it is for me." Edward said. This made me blush more. Emmett laughed.

"Well, I am glad that you are finally getting some. I was starting to wonder if you would explode." Emmett said. He, Alice and Jasper all laughed. Edward growled, a deep rumbling sound.

"Leave him alone, Emmett. I am glad that he hasn't... well... you know... before me. We both have no experience." I said, mumbling after stuttering over sex. "Bella, Bella, Bella." Emmett sighed. "It is called sex. S-E-X. It is nothing to be embarrassed about. When two people love each other it perfectly acceptable to get physically involved with-"

"Alright, Emmett! I think you covered this last night." I said quickly. Everyone except me laughed. I was sure my face was fuchsia by now.

"Look, though you have openly talked about sex for many years now, I on the other hand have not. So-"

"So you gotta get used to it!" Emmett interrupted.

I sighed.

"Oooh! That just gave me an idea for my next prank!" Emmett said.

Alice and Edward laughed. Jasper looked quizzically at her and she spoke quickly, so low that I couldn't hear it. I could just see her lips moving.

Jasper shook with laughter.

I watched with an open mouth.

"I hate you all." I said, then stalked away into the kitchen.

"You didn't hate Edward a half hour ago!" Emmett called after me. Edward flitted to my side.

"Sorry, love." He said in my ear.

"Humph."

I grabbed sandwich makings from the fridge and slammed them down onto the counter with a little more force than necessary.

I made my sandwich, then went to sit at the dining room table to eat it.

"Really, I am sorry." Edward said.

"Don't worry about it." I ate in silence.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him, trying to distract myself from Emmett.

"Oh, they are having a little quality time." Edward said, winking.

Ideas of what _quality time _meant ran through my head.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked me.

"Hmm... I don't know. Do you have any preferences?"

"Let's see what Alice and Jasper are up to. Maybe they have an idea."

"Okay." I answered.

I finished the last bite of food, then followed Edward into the living room. Alice and Jasper were gone. Emmett was still on the couch.

"You play way too many video games," I said. He laughed and paused the game.

"Well, what else is there to do? Life gets a little boring when you are a vampire. But there are other things to do. You are asleep at night, but Rose and I..." He trailed off wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I felt my cheeks heat.

He chuckled.

Edward ran fingers lightly over my cheek and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So, what do you want to do?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"I could think of some things you two could do." Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I felt my cheeks heat. It was so embarrassing that every time Edward and I got intimate within a two mile radius, Emmett could hear everything.

Alice flitted down the stairs with Jasper in tow.

"Do you want to play ball? It's gonna storm." Alice said.

"Yeah!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

Edward looked to me. I shrugged. I always found it interesting to watch the Cullens play baseball, even though I did have some bad memories from a baseball game.

"I'd be happy to watch." I said.

"I guess I'll play then, Alice." Edward said like she didn't already know. It was somewhat unsettling to know that the talking, at least between Edward and Alice, was basically for my benefit, but I had gotten used to it with all the time I spent with Edward and Alice.

Emmett was grinning widely.

"I'll go get Rose, we'll meet you there. Hey Edward, do you wanna race?" Emmett asked.

"I have to carry Bella, Emmett."

"So?"

Edward sighed. "Just go get Rosalie." He said.

Emmett flitted off.

"We'll see you at the field, Bella." Alice said, then she and Jasper followed Emmett out the door.

Esme and Carlisle appeared in the living room, smiling slightly, then they too went off to the field.

"Ready?" Edward asked once he got me situated on his back.

"Yes." I said, burying my face in his shoulder. I peeked a little, but immediately wished I hadn't when I saw the forest rushing by us in a blur. It seemed that Edward was running even faster than usual. I felt sick. I knew that Edward would never let any harm come to me, but it was still unsettling to watch the surrounding go by at such a fast pace.

Finally we stopped.

We were the first ones to the meadow. I had tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Did that scare you, love?" Edward asked, gently setting me on my feet and turning to face me.

"No, these are just from the wind. But I'd better sit down."

Edward helped me carefully walk over to a tree to sit at its base and lean against its trunk.

I took a few deep breaths as I dried my face. Then I felt better.

Something flew into the clearing, stopping quickly next to Edward.

"Dammit! How the hell did you win carrying her?" Emmett asked. Rosalie appeared next to him.

Edward smirked.

"I'm just that much faster than you, Emmett. You just need to face it."

Emmett tried to punch Edward, but Edward read what he was going to do before he did it, and he caught Emmett's arm before it could hit him and flipped him over. Emmett landed with a thud on the ground and righted himself instantly.

"Dammit." Emmett said.

Edward smiled.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme arrived then and the game began. Esme was the referee, as she usually was, and so she sat with me and we watched the game.

Eventually, the ball broke from too many hits, and so Rosalie offered to go back to the house to get another one since the score was tied.

While they were waiting, Emmett ran over to me and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder.

I was so shocked I didn't start shouting until he had already taken off into the forest.

Everything was going in a blur past us, closer to hitting me than it did when Edward was running.

"Emmett!" I shouted, closing my eyes so that I couldn't see the bushes and branches almost hitting me.

I could have sworn I heard a faint chuckle before it was blown away by the wind.

Eventually we stopped. I felt Emmett put me back on my feet.

"You can open your eyes, Bella." He said.

I opened my eyes to see that we were in front of a drugstore.

"Where are we, Emmett?" I asked him.

"Port Angeles."

"Why?" I asked him, a feeling of dread growing in my stomach.

"Because you and I are going to get something."

"Get what?"

"You'll see." He said, taking my hand and starting to drag me into the store.

I dug my heels in.

"I can carry you, Bella."

"And I can yell 'kidnapper'."

He smirked, then kept dragging me into the store.

No one paid any attention to the giant muscle man and the small struggling girl, or at least they didn't seem to.

As I saw the sign over the aisle that Emmett was bringing me to, I struggled harder.

"No, Emmett! I am…. not…. buying… that…with you!" I said, panting as I struggled against his hold.

"Yes, you are."

He pulled me along, until we were in front of the sex things.

I wanted to cover my eyes as I looked at the bottles of warming gels, flavored condoms and other assorted sex helpers.

"What I don't understand, Emmett, is why Edward didn't stop you from abducting me." I said.

Emmett laughed.

"Secretly, he is kind of curious about your reaction to this stuff."

I sighed.

"Fine, Emmett. Why don't you give Edward something to laugh about and choose something for me. What would you recommend?" I asked.

He was staring at me with his jaw kind of dropped.

"Chop chop, Em."

He grinned, then said, "Well, personally, I like the feeling of-"

"No! We are not getting personal here. Just give me a damn bottle and buy it. I do not want to hear about the stuff that you and Rose get into."

Emmett's grinned widened. I could tell that he was happy that he had gotten to me.

"There's a good girl, Bella. It's nice to know that you are maturing under my influence and you can finally come and buy this type of thing to increase you and Edward's pleasure."

I sighed as I felt the blush spread to my cheeks.

Emmett winked.

"Choose a damn bottle, then let's get out of here, Emmett."

He laughed, then he looked down the aisle, picking up a few bottles and boxes here and there.

"Four bottles, Emmett?" I asked him, staring at all of the IcyHot's and Trojan's in his hands.

"You need variety." Emmett said, winking.

As we walked up to the register, I made a move to go outside, but Emmett held me back and made me stand and watch as the cashier rang up the bottles her eyes slightly wide.

"Me and my fiancee, we are just so ready to step it up in our lives," Emmett said to the cashier. Her eyes widened and she looked away, blushing.

"Isn't that right, Honey?" Emmett asked, poking me in the ribs. It was meant to be a gentle poke, I think, but it hurt. I was going to have a bruise tomorrow.

"Yes, that's exactly right." I said through clenched teeth, stepping on Emmett's foot. It couldn't have hurt, but the intent was clear.

He grinned, put an arm around me, then continued, "We already have had some plain vanilla sex, but really, that gets boring after a while, so we decided that we should really look into some other objects. It's just too bad you didn't have any whips here. Those would really come in handy."

I felt like I was going to faint. The cashier looked like she was going to as well.

Emmett helped me stay on my feet as he passed over his credit card and she rang it up with shaking fingers, then shoved our bag at Emmett.

"It was so nice to talk to you, Have a nice day!" Emmett said to the cashier.

To me he said loudly, "Come on, sweetie, let's go home. We can find the whip some other time. I'll get it on my way to work tomorrow. I know how much you were looking forward to using it." I saw the cashier pretend to drop something so that she could bend down behind the counter.

With that, Emmett half walked me, half carried me out of the store.

Outside, I had to take a few deep breaths before I could talk. I'm sure that my face was as red as a tomato, if it wasn't purple.

"Emmett! I cannot believe you just did that! Actually, I can believe you did that, but still! What type of a big brother does that to his sister? And then the poor cashier!" I said, shaking my head.

I had to take a few more deep breaths after my little rant.

Emmett was just staring at me, then he burst out laughing.

"You have to admit, that was really funny. The look on the cashier's face! Priceless! And then your face too! God, we should do that again."

"No, we should not do that again! Ever!" I said, stalking off toward the parking lot.

Emmett kept up with my pace easily, still laughing.

"Uh, Bella, where are you going?" He asked after we had circled the parking lot for the second time.

"I'm looking for your... car...dammit," I said, finally remembering that Emmett had run me here.

He burst out laughing, then picked me up and swung me around so that I was riding piggy back on him.

"Don't let me fall off." I warned him.

He laughed. "As tempting as that sounds, Edward would kill me, so maybe another time."

I grimaced, then Emmett had sprinted off into the forest.

I forced myself to hide my face on his shoulder because looking out was terrifying and making me nauseus. I'm sure that Emmett would have found it extremely funny if I threw up.

Eventually, we got back to the Cullen's house. Emmett dropped off the bottles, putting them in my bag.

Then he ran us back to the meadow, where the Cullens had continued their baseball game without him, replacing Emmett with Esme.

They stopped playing a few minutes after we returned.

"Where did you go?" Edward asked me.

"That's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out." I told him.

"Did Emmett hurt you?" He asked, glaring at his brother.

"Physically, no. Mentally, I might be a bit traumatized."

Emmett laughed. "Come on, Bella, you have to admit the expression on that girl's face was awesome."

Alice laughed. "It was very funny."

"Alice, where did they go? Why are you blocking your thoughts?"

"Oh, Edward, I don't think you want to know where they went." She said, laughing.

He glared at his siblings.

"Edward, it was fine. Don't worry about it. Emmett didn't hurt me, I promise. And he didn't scare me either, except for with his running." I said, putting my arms around his waist.

"I hate that you are keeping secrets from me." Edward said, putting his hands on my back.

"You've kept secrets from me." I pointed out.

He ignored that comment.

"I'll get it out of you somehow."

I had no doubt that he would, but I didn't want to let him know that.

"We'll see about that." I said.

He grinned that crooked smile at my bluff and said, "Do you want to go back to the house?"

"Sure." I said, then I turned to Emmett. "You'd better not do that again." I warned.

"Or what?" He taunted, "You'll punch me in the face."

I laughed. "I'll think of something."

Edward ran me back to his house, where we went up to his room and cuddled in his bed for a while until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Edward was still sitting next to me.

"Hello, Love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." I answered, yawning, stretching, then leaning over to kiss him.

We got dressed then went to school. After school, Edward took me back to my house so that I could do my homework and do some other things that I had neglected to do. I also felt like I should make a decent meal for Charlie for once.

When we got to my house, Edward stopped on the door step, a strange expression on his face.

"Emmett's been here." He said suddenly.

"What, why?"

"I'm not sure."

We went inside and I looked around for any signs of disaster.

"Your room, I think." Edward said. I set my bookbag down, then followed Edward up the stairs to my room.

Edward had stopped in the doorway, then he half-smirked, half-grimaced.

"Oh, Emmett." He said, shaking his head.

"What did he do?"

Edward moved out of the way so that I could see my room clearly.

There were un-opened condoms covering literally every surface of the room.

"Gah!" I said, seeing them all around.

I picked one up, seeing it was strawberry flavored. I threw it back down, disgusted.

"Emmett!" I growled to myself.

I was suddenly thankful beyond belief that Charlie hadn't come home. I could only imagine what would have happened.

**A/N: I will try to update soon, but I can't commit to a date, sorry. :( But review, please! I will have more incentive to update. :) **


End file.
